A Chronicle of Discoveries
by chiharu-tanaka
Summary: Hubert Lhant, a first year Law student at the prestigious Barona University, least expected his first love Pascal Amarcia to return into his life - and she's staying in his apartment! Now that she's grown up, she so happens to be the most insufferable, eccentric woman he's ever known. AU. Hubert/Pascal.
1. Hubert discovers that she has returned

**A Chronicle of Discoveries**

By Chiharu Tanaka

* * *

A/n: I don't know what I was thinking when I titled this story. I don't have any Asbel/Richard ideas right now, but I am working on the Malik/Cheria one...a little slowly since I found out that people who read it expect a lot, which scares me because I mean it to be simple...(and also because pengiechan has influenced me greatly with her Malik/Fourier pairing)

So anyway, this story was initially named 'The New Girl', but that sounds too much like the TV show. ...I talk too much. On with the show!

I already posted this on my tumblr, so yeah.

BTW this is an AU fic, set in our world with fictional cities/countries.

EDIT 14/7/2012 - Plus the chapter title has two parts, one at the top and the other at the bottom of the chapter. Just to give it a little variety. ^^

* * *

_1. Hubert discovers that she has returned -_

* * *

Hubert Lhant had a secret.

It was not a secret that was worth killing him for, and it certainly was not a classified military code of any sort. Sure, his secret would mean almost nothing to his older brother Asbel, and probably nothing at all to his younger sister Sophie, but Cheria...oh, Cheria would kill to get that secret of his.

And it all began when he was merely 10 going on 11, a timid young boy with expansive (and growing!) knowledge of the world. He could name flowers and insects by their species, knew the location and capital cities of the vast number of countries in the world, and even business tactics employed by shops in his hometown of Gralesyde.

Back then, Hubert and Asbel were inseparable, together with their neighbour Cheria, Asbel's classmate Richard, and their (adopted) younger sister Sophie. The five would be running through the fields of their father's vast estate, playing with flowers and chasing each other like there was no tomorrow.

And then, _she_ came.

Asbel was struggling with mathematics in school, and although Hubert was willing to teach him, the older brother had too much pride to let him do it. Cheria was not getting along that well either in the subject, thanks to her recurrent attacks of asthma; and Richard was too busy being holed up during his parents' divorce.

Therefore Kerri, the boys' mother, decided to hire a tutor.

She showed up on their doorstep one day during the summer, with a bright smile on her face, dressed in a simple T-shirt and khaki shorts. She introduced herself as Pascal Amercia, and that she was 15 years old.

"So, you must be Asbel," she said, extending a hand out to Asbel. "I'm Pascal, it's nice to meetcha!"

Back then, Asbel was a spoiled brat, and he crossed his arms defiantly, turning to Kerri. "I don't need a tutor! C'mon, Mom, it's summer break!"

Kerri placed her hands on her hips, and glared at her older son. "You are going to pass your Math next term, Asbel. You will take extra classes, unless you want to be grounded for the rest of your summer without your bicycle _and_ your baseball gear."

Asbel glared at her in return, but he knew he couldn't win against his mother (his father was another story altogether). "Ugh...fine," he said through gritted teeth.

Kerri smiled in triumph. "Excellent. Why don't you sit down, Pascal? I'll return with some juice."

"Y'okay," she replied, and turned to Asbel, her hands behind her neck as she shifted her weight from one foot to another. "Darn, your mom's really strict."

"Yeah, I know," Asbel grumbled.

"Don't worry, I promise I'll make it super fun! And I won't be around all day everyday, so you'd totally have time to like...y'know, get out and get some sunshine! I kinda sorta have other part-time jobs to do as well."

"Part-time jobs?" asked Asbel.

"Yeah. I need some cash for the robots I'm making."

"You make robots?" asked Asbel in surprise, his eyes widening.

Pascal then launched into a whole discussion about her building mini-robots for her school's science fair and several competitions, even when Kerri returned and left them alone since they were getting along well. Pascal paused when she noticed Hubert eavesdropping on them from behind a doorway.

"Hey, whozzat?" she asked Asbel.

"Oh, Hubert? He's my little brother. C'mon, Hubert, I wanna introduce you! This is Pascal, and she's gonna be my Maths tutor for the summer. Plus, she makes robots! How cool is that?"

Hubert looked up at her with blue eyes, and Pascal grinned at him. She then proceeded to do what Hubert would hate for the rest of his life - she pinched his cheek. "Kajoink!" she exclaimed, smiling like a cat. "Oh my gosh, you're like, so adorable! Can I call you Lil' Bro?"

"Oww!" Hubert yelped as she let go, rubbing his cheek. "Don't do that! It hurts."

Asbel laughed. "Don't listen to him. I do it to him all the time. Hey, you haven't met Sophie yet, right? I'll go look for her."

The redhead left the room, and Hubert looked at Pascal. "So um...what kind of robots do you make?"

She explained once more to him, in exaggerated hand movements. "It depends on what the robots are used for. Like, for example, there was one time we had to make robots to help with the chores, so I stuck a flat mop beneath a remote control mini-truck and BAM! Well, I had to modify it, but it worked!"

"When did you start making them?"

"I dunno...I've been tinkering away with things around the house ever since I could hold a screwdriver. My mom's an electronic engineer, and I hope to be like her someday. What about you, Lil' Bro? What do you wanna be when you grow up?"

"I...don't know. I haven't really thought about it."

Asbel reappeared with an eight year old Sophie, and Pascal's immediate reaction the the pigtailed girl was to run and hug her, but Sophie swiftly dodged her and hid behind her older brother. "Asbel, who is she?"

"This is Pascal, my new tutor. Pascal, this is Sophie, our younger sister."

"Oh my gosh, she's even more adorable! No offence, Lil' Bro."

Hubert remembered how his cheek was pinched. "None taken."

"Can I touch her?"

Asbel looked down at Sophie, and the lilac-haired girl shook her head. "Oh man!" Pascal pouted, stomping her foot playfully. "I'll get you to like me someday. Someday!"

Maybe the hormones were a little early, or maybe Cheria's romantic nonsense was finally getting to him, but he, as a 10 year old, found her to be extremely intriguing.

Their summer flew by like a sweet memory. Pascal came over and taught Asbel mathematics in the most craziest, funkiest way possible, taking him outside for examples using flowers, branches and apples. Hubert and Sophie tagged along since she brought so much sunshine and fun whenever she came. Occasionally, Cheria and Richard would join them as well, and the six would have laughs under an old shady tree at the meadow, surrounded by flowers.

Pascal would bring some of her robot models for Hubert to tinker with, and Asbel would almost crash it with poor controls at the remote. When she knew Asbel was a big fan of baseball and Hubert a big fan of Power Rangers, she brought them gifts in the form of baseball cards and an action figure of Blue Ranger. Even though his favourite ranger was actually Red, he treasured the toy and kept it beside him when he slept.

This was when Hubert discovered that he had feelings for Pascal. Maybe he was too young to be feeling that way, but he knew one thing, she was perfect in his eyes - confident, warm and a prodigy of some sort - all that he wanted to be, all he aspired to be.

Hubert Lhant's secret was that he was deeply in love with Pascal Amarcia.

Their happy days came to an abrupt end, when a phone call came to the Lhant house. Cheria was away at the hospital with a bad case of an asthma attack, and Richard had finally decided to move in with his father at Barona, the capital city of their country Windor.

"Hello, Mrs. Lhant?" It was Pascal on the phone. "I'm sorry I can't come...I probably won't be able to come anymore. I'm really sorry to leave it hanging like this without properly saying goodbye..."

"What's the matter, Pascal? Is there a problem?"

"No...it's nothing big. It's just that...I have some family problems. I'm really sorry. Tell the boys and Sophie that I'm sorry, and it's been really great."

"Don't you want to talk to them?"

"No, it's okay. I'm gonna be late. Thanks a whole bunch, Mrs. Lhant. You guys are the best." She sounded dejected, and the conversation ended with a soft, "Bye," from her.

"Pascal?" Kerri redialled the number, only to find out that it was from a public phone.

When she broke the news to her children, Asbel broke into a fit of anger, running to his room and slamming the door; while Sophie cried in her mother's arms. Hubert, however, walked outside and sat by the tree - their favourite tree. He did not leave until the sun was setting and his mother was calling him to come back inside.

She disappeared. Without warning, without a proper goodbye, or at least an explanation as to what went wrong - she was gone.

Which was why Hubert, now 18 years old and in his first year in college in Barona University, almost fell down when he saw a familiar looking woman with Asbel when they entered the front door of the brothers' shared apartment.

"Hey, Hubert, guess who I found! It's Pascal! Remember her?" Asbel said happily, before the woman turned to look at the younger Lhant.

Pascal had not changed that much from when she was younger - her white hair with a red tinge at the ends was still short and messy, but her golden eyes were unmistakable, and she was now shorter than him, with a more fuller body than she was in her teens.

"Is that really you, Lil' Bro?" she exclaimed, scurrying to look at him from head to toe. Although his blue hair was still short, he had grown to wear spectacles as he grew up, and stood a good seven inches above her.

How was he supposed to react? The girl he had loved in his childhood, whom he remembered with such fondness (and bitterness when he remembered how she left so abruptly) suddenly returned to his hectic life of his first year of Law school.

_How exactly am I supposed to react? _His mind screamed.

"I'd appreciate it if you would cease to call me that awfully derogatory nickname," he said, although butterflies were gnawing in stomach, pushing up his glasses and breathing slowly.

_Keep calm, Hubert. You've done speeches, debates, in front of hundreds of people. One woman should not make you weak in the knees._

"Aww, why not? But boy, have you grown! I mean, Asbel's all grown up too. See, he's talking all polite now, and you're using even more fancy words than before!"

"Seven years is a long time, Pascal," said Asbel as he closed the door.

"Seven years, huh..." Pascal mumbled.

"Anyway, Hubert," said Asbel, catching Hubert's attention as he slowly stepped away from her. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Well...you see...you know how we have a spare room for when Mom or Dad or Sophie come to stay over?"

He did not like where this conversation was going as he crossed his arms. "Go on."

"I uh...agreed to let Pascal stay in our house."

"You WHAT?"

"It's only for a month!" Pascal suddenly said, coming between them. "Please, pretty please? With bananas on top? You won't be seeing much of me anyway, I'll be in my lab most of the time! I just need a place to crash...I mean, a bed to sleep on! Pleeeaaase?"

Hubert's eyes twitched. "Asbel, how could you have not discussed this with me beforehand? This is _our_ apartment, therefore all decisions must be made unanimously with agreement of _both_ parties."

"Oh, c'mon, Hubert, it's not like she's a stranger."

_She may very well be, after leaving us like that. But I suppose I am over this whole ordeal. I am, I positively am. I cannot let this...unexpected turn of events to sway me from my purpose here._

Hubert sighed. There was no way he was going to win. Absolutely no way - not with her gorgeous, gorgeous amber eyes staring up at him. To make things worse, Asbel was giving him puppy dog eyes as well. A different kind of bullying, but bullying all the same. "Fine," he finally said, uncrossing his arms.

"Yay!" Pascal exclaimed, twirling around with her hands in the air.

"However, there are some house rules I need to brief you on. You may be a guest - temporarily - in this house, and while you live in this house, you live by our rules. Understand?"

Asbel scoffed, one hand on his hip. "It's mostly _his_ rules," he mumbled.

"Y'okay! Oh my gosh, I can't believe my luck! And to meet you guys again! This is totally awesome!"

"I suppose Asbel and I must help you with your things now," said Hubert.

"What things?"

"Don't play dumb - your belongings! Your clothes, books or whatnot."

"Oh, you mean those? This is all the clothes I have right here," she said, turning around to show him a medium-sized backpack.

Hubert pushed up his glasses. "She's like the opposite of Cheria," Asbel rambles on good-naturedly, before the younger Lhant cleared his throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, there are rules that you need to adhere to. Asbel, take a piece of paper and a pen. She might need to write these down."

Asbel rolled his eyes. "Oh boy."

"That many rules, huh?" said Pascal, watching the older Lhant look through drawers.

Hubert crossed his arms again - a stance of defence more than anything - watching her as she surveyed the apartment, swinging from side to side as she did so. She behaved just like she did when she was a teenager, only now her swaying had a little more effect on Hubert than seven years ago.

_I will not lose to her again. This is just a temporary setback._

* * *

_- and she's still the same old Pascal._

* * *

**To be continued**

A lot of short chapters will follow this one. Tell me what you think!

P.S. For obvious reasons, the boys' hometown has to be somewhere other than Lhant.


	2. Hubert discovers that she has bad habits

**A Chronicle of Discoveries**

By Chiharu Tanaka

A/n: I'm happy with the response I'm getting, although this story is meant to be choppy and fluffy...kinda like scrambled eggs. Mmm. But they are connected chronologically (otherwise I'll end up confusing myself)

Note: Let's just say Pascal moved in on Friday of Week 1.

Enjoy!

* * *

_2. Hubert discovers that she has bad habits -_

* * *

The beeping of the alarm clock woke him up, effectively pulling Hubert out of his unsettling dream. The content of the dream wasn't all that frightening - after all, he was partly to blame since he only fell asleep at 3 in the morning - on a Friday night. Why, one would ask, when even Law students knew to avoid books on Friday nights?

Simple - it was because of a _certain woman_ currently living under his roof.

Groaning as he slammed his palm on the alarm clock, Hubert put on his glasses and got out of his bed groggily. He pulled on a robe and slipped on a pair of slippers before making his way into the living room at seven in the morning.

A frown came across his face when he saw that woman - the same one who he had been worrying all night - sprawled on the sofa, still in her blouse and trousers. She looked so peaceful whilst snoring quietly. A sigh escaped his lips.

_Honestly...she still sleeps like a child._

He briefly remembered how she used to snooze under the large tree at the meadow while Asbel poured over his 'homework' and he would be with them, trying to help Asbel whilst taking a peek at her sleeping self from time to time.

Hubert's lips then stretched downwards, proving how low his frown could go. What time did she come back? Asbel had been the 'last' to retire for the night after watching a rerun of CSI, but Hubert was secretly still up that night, waiting for her to return.

_Fine, she does have a lot to do, considering that she has just moved into Barona. Whatever reason she has for coming back at an ungodly hour is probably justified._

Convinced that he had eased his conscience, he walked over to the kettle to boil some water. To his surprise, there was a plastic bag on the counter with bananas inside, and a couple banana peels were scattered across the floor. He groaned, knowing well that it was Pascal's doing as bananas were her absolute favourite fruit, even as a teenager. He tossed the peels into the trash bin before retiring to his room to take a shower.

Even so, nothing was easing the fluttery feeling in his stomach. Yesterday was the worst day of his life, and this month of April could very well be the worst month yet.

* * *

Pascal woke up to the smell of pancakes which reminded her of the warmth of her old home, and when she rose from the sofa, rubbing her tired eyes, she sauntered over to the kitchen. Her hair was a tousled mess, but she couldn't care less. "What's cookin'?" she asked, appearing at the doorway.

Hubert almost dropped the spatula in his hand when he abruptly turned to see her. It didn't help that he was dressed in a blue apron, but she didn't seem to notice. "Oooh, pancakes!" she exclaimed before he could answer, narrowing the proximity between herself and the pancake stack on the table in a sequence of scurried steps.

Without warning, she pinched off a large piece of the pancake and stuffed it into her mouth.

"Pascal!" he began, glaring at her.

"What?" she asked in between chewing.

"You're supposed to eat that with a fork and knife! Even if you choose to pick at it, you could have at least asked for permission and washed your hands beforehand!"

"But Lil' Bro, they smell soooo goood! And I'm soooo hungry!" she said, slapping her hands together in an apologetic way as she held them level to her head. "Forgive me?"

Hubert sighed. "Fine," he said. "Sit down and eat them properly. I have to make more for Asbel."

He returned to the stove, and watched as Pascal devoured the stack of pancakes; literally stuffing each layer into her mouth after every swallow. "Pascal," he said, the irritation clear in his voice - he was taught in an elite boarding school, after all - "When was the last time you ate a proper meal?"

Pascal stopped her own rendition of 'Girl vs. Food' and looked at him. "I don't know...maybe yesterday, when I saw Asbel and he brought me out to lunch. I kinda got all absorbed in all the unpacking at the lab, and I was too tired to order take out and all I wanted was bananas...hey, where'd the peels go?"

"I threw them away. I told you to clean up your own mess, yesterday, didn't I?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. Sorry, Lil' Bro."

He was about to respond to that, but instead watched as she licked the syrup off her lips and wiped some off her chin with her thumb before licking it off as well. He cringed slightly.

_How in the world did I ever...I can't even say it. I was such a fool as a boy...to be blinded by such infatuation..._

"I smell pancakes," said Asbel, coming into the kitchen with a bright smile on his face. Hubert envied that - at least his brother had enough sleep last night. "Morning, Hubert, Pascal."

"Goof forming," Pascal greeted with her mouth full.

"Good morning, Asbel," said Hubert, stacking the last pancake on a plate before handing it to Asbel. The older Lhant grabbed a bottle of maple syrup and helped himself to a generous squeeze. "Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, Richard's coming to get me. We're gonna go swimming - though I'm pretty sure he's gonna beat me again at a race. Speaking of which, he'll be psyched to find out Pascal's here."

"Richard? You mean 'Richie Rich' Richard? He's here?" Pascal said, eyes wide.

"Yeah. He's a senior, though; and he's doing Business and Commerce. He's gonna inherit his dad's company someday."

"Wow, that's crazy! Richard's gonna be totally loaded, as if he ain't rich enough. What about Cheria? Where's she at?" asked Pascal. Asbel had already explained that his parents were well and that Sophie, now 15, was attending high school in Gralesyde when they met over lunch yesterday.

"She's in the Culinary Institute of Windor, doing culinary arts. She's always wanted to be a chef, and I'm glad she got in," he said. "But we don't see her that often, since she lives in Wallbridge."

Pascal nodded. "But Lil' Bro could totally give her a run for her money. I mean, these pancakes are _de-li-cious_!" she exclaimed as Hubert was about to take a seat with his own plate of pancakes and a cup of coffee. "Where'd you learn to cook so well?"

Hubert blushed; a flare of pink across his cheeks and the tips of his ears. "I...I taught myself, okay? With a little help from Cheria every now and then."

"Yeah, and I was always the tester. Luckily for me, both of you are naturals at cooking," commented Asbel.

"That's sooo great! I can't cook to save my life! I always end up burning something, or making it taste totally blah..."

The rest of the breakfast hour resumed normally - or as normal as it could be since Pascal was their guest - where she broke into a long explanation about what her current experiments were and what kind of robots she was developing at the present.

Hubert watched her as she chatted animatedly, and a little part of him admired her still. She was only 23, and she had already completed her first master's degree in robotic mechanics the northern country of Fendel, and was now doing her second master's degree in Artificial Intelligence at Barona University, the best higher learning institute in the country. She was a brilliant woman, and somehow he always knew she would achieve great things in her life.

Asbel left when Richard called him on the cell phone, indicating his arrival, which left the two sitting alone at the dining room-cum-kitchen. Pascal was about to stand up and leave when Hubert reminded her. "The rules, Pascal?"

"Oh, right. Gotta wash my own dishes!"

She picked up the plate and scurried over to the sink. He then picked up his own and stood next to her, where he had the chance to catch a whiff of her hair. His eyes twitched just as his nose did. "When was the last time you washed your hair?"

"Washed my hair?" she said, before tapping her chin with her finger. "I dunno...I only do that when I take a bath. The last time I took a bath was...hmm..." she started counting her fingers. "Some time before I left for Barona, which makes that 5 days ago," she said.

"Five...FIVE DAYS ago? You mean to tell me you haven't bathed since then?" Hubert was now fuming in the ears. He was not afflicted with an obsessive-compulsive disorder (although Asbel swore he was), but five days was preposterous for his standards of hygiene.

"That's what I just said! Aw, c'mon, Lil' Bro, 5 days is a piece of cake. I could totally go for a week!"

Hubert clenched his fists, knuckles turning white. "Pascal...listen to me very carefully..." he mumbled, his tolerance for her at its threshold.

"Y'okay. What's up?"

"Leave the plates in the sink," he began. "And for heaven's sake, take a bath!"

"But the dishes..."

"I'll wash them for you! Go and take a bath - if you even care at all for your own health!"

Pascal raised her hands. "Okay, okay...I'll go. Geez, Lil' Bro, you don't have to be angry."

"I have every right to be angry! Especially when your state of cleanliness...ugh...I'm not even going to...just go, now," he said, still in a state of shock and disbelief that a member of the female kind could be so...dirty.

"Y'okay," she said, before walking off to the guest room. Hubert gave a sigh for the umpteenth time and placed a palm to his face. Was Pascal always like this? Perhaps he knew less about her than he initially thought.

_I don't know how much longer I can last..._

* * *

_- and he isnt' particularly pleased about it._

* * *

**To be continued**

A/n: And it's the end of another short chapter. Please review!

_Next chapter: Pascal discovers Richard's favourite food_


	3. Pascal discovers Richard's favorite food

**A Chronicle of Discoveries**

By Chiharu Tanaka

A/n: Thanks a bunch for still sticking through these light pieces of pure fluff, friendship and simple daily real-life things. Sit down with a cup of tea, cocoa or coffee; whichever you prefer, and enjoy.

* * *

_3. Pascal discovers Richard's favourite food -_

* * *

Pascal was up early Monday morning, and it was a surprise for both Lhant brothers the previous night when she declared a few things with a less-than-spunky attitude; one - that she had finished moving all her equipment into the university lab; two - that she had nothing to do tomorrow but introduce herself to the Dean of the Engineering Faculty and three - good night.

A cup of hot chocolate greeted her in the morning, when she stumbled out of the room dressed slightly more formal than she previously did in a simple green blouse, a cream-coloured cardigan and a pair of black trousers. "Where are you going?" asked Hubert, eyebrows raised, handing her the mug as she sat on the couch.

"Didn't I tell ya? Gotta go say hi to the Dean. Anyway, what are we having for breakfast? I'm starving."

"Did you eat _only_ bananas again yesterday?" Hubert asked with a frown, double checking the papers in his leather briefcase.

"Hmm...I had some instant cup noodles too. But that's it."

The younger man sighed. Sometimes he wonders who was the freshman and who was the postgraduate student. "To answer your question, Richard invited us to have breakfast with him at Dale's Diner."

"Richard? Breakfast? Yay!" she exclaimed with a clap, an excited grin smeared across her face. Momentarily, a warm smile crept up Hubert's face as well.

_She's so predictable. _

His lips reset into a straight line when Asbel entered the living room with a backpack slung over his right shoulder and a set of car keys on his other hand.

"Morning, Pascal. Did Hubert tell you that we're having breakfast with Richard today?"

"Yeah, he just did! Breakfast with Richard - this is awesome! It's just like when we were kids again! If only Cheria and Sophie were here..."

Asbel chuckled as he beckoned them to the front door. "You'll get to see them someday. I mean, you're working here, so you're bound to stay in Barona for some time, right?"

Hubert's stomach churned a little - and it wasn't his hunger causing it. That would mean that Pascal would be around his current city of residence for a year or two.

_Does that amount to a significant difference? I hardly think so - I'll just put up with her bizarre antics for a month and finally be rid of her from my thoughts and my life after that._

And she chose that moment to turn around and smile at him - and her smiles were just like he remembered; like sunshine on a spring day. He felt his heart beat escalate, and so tore his gaze from her and focused on getting downstairs instead.

* * *

Dale's Diner was a lively place, but it was nothing out of the ordinary. However, according to Asbel's claim, they served a whole load of variety of food - you name it, Western, Italian, Chinese, Arab or Indian; they have it. Asbel told Pascal they had once considered putting Japanese food on the menu, but they lacked the expertise to make fresh sushi everyday.

Richard arrived a few minutes after they grabbed a table, and was delighted to see Pascal again. The 23 year-old was literally jumping up and down as she tried to tiptoe her way into reaching Richard's towering 6-foot-tall height. "Aw man, that is so not fair! I mean Lil' Bro and Asbel growing tall, I understand, but you're a giant, Richard!"

"A giant?" Richard repeated, before giving a light chuckle. "I've never thought of being called a giant. Fancy that."

"Told you she's still the same old Pascal," said Asbel as the blond-haired lad took a seat next to Pascal.

"Indeed."

A waitress came with the menu, while Richard started telling Pascal stories about what happened in the past seven years and vice versa, and it took Asbel and Hubert less than a minute to decide what they wanted for breakfast.

"I'll have the omelette rice, please," said Hubert. "And a cup of coffee, black."

"And I'll have curry rice. With a glass of iced latte," said Asbel.

"I'll have two slices of toast, please. With a cup of coffee, thank you," Richard then said.

Pascal looked at the three of them, and anxiously looked down at the menu to decide. "Oh, you have banana pie!" she exclaimed excitedly. "Can I get a slice of that? Thanks."

The waitress took their orders and left, and once she was out of sight Pascal turned to the Lhant brothers. "You guys sure like rice," said Pascal. "Wasn't that like...your favourite foods? I know you always liked curry, Asbel; and you always liked eggs, Lil' Bro."

Asbel grinned as Hubert gave the opposite reaction. "Yeah, that's why I come to Dale's often," the former said.

"And Richard...you're only gonna have toast? There's like a gazillion things on the menu!"

Hubert sighed. Richard merely smiled and said, "You'll see in a minute."

When their food arrived, Pascal was excitedly munching on her banana pie when she saw Richard take out a small container from his bag. "What's in there?" she asked.

"You don't want to know," Hubert muttered.

Richard ignored him and opened the container, and instantly the peculiar stench of fermented soybeans filled the vicinity. Asbel and Hubert were already used to this, but Pascal's nose crinkled as she stared at the container filled with sticky light brown beans. "What is that?!"

"It's _natto_. I have it with my toast."

"Nat-to? What the heck is _natto_? I've never heard of it before."

"It's fermented soybeans, and it originated from Japan. During my trip there two years ago, I was able to try it out and I fell in love with it ever since," he said, taking a spoon and stirring it with some mustard.

"Really? I don't really see these in Japanese shops...where d'you get them?"

"I have my sources," he said with a grin, spooning some onto the bread. "Do you want to try some?"

Pascal paused - wondering if she should because it smelt really strange - but her curiosity got the best of her. "Y'okay," she said, and took a small spoon of it. The taste filled her the moment she had it - it was sticky and a bit salty and there was a strange taste like she never had before. Quickly swallowing it, she took a big spoonful of banana pie to wash it down.

"Bleeeeggghh," she said, sticking her tongue out. "That was disgusting."

"It may seem that way at first, but you'll learn to like it," he said, before taking a bite out of his _natto_ on toast.

"Trust me, it's like his favourite food now," said Asbel with a laugh. "Nothing gets in the way of Richard and his _natto_. That's also why we're always here at Dale's. It seems that Old Man Dale himself doesn't mind Richard bringing _natto_ in his shop."

Pascal nodded, and resumed eating her pie. Seven years had passed since she last saw these boys - and they had changed so much. They had all grown up to be taller than her, and achieved so many things that she felt proud of them. She had yet to meet Cheria or Sophie, but she was sure they were doing great things too, and probably grown up to be so pretty.

* * *

_- and wonders what else did she miss about their good old days._

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took so long just to post this short chapter! I was out of the Hupasu writing business until pengie's amazing stories brought me back here. I had an experience of eating _natto_ myself in Japan - and that's what I first thought when I ate it. But I grew to like it in time. It doesn't taste bad - it's just sticky.


End file.
